It is known to integrate several light modules in a network within an installation. By way of example, the documents WO 2011/106623, WO 2010/116283 and WO 2011/123920, each discloses a network of light modules driven by one or more controller(s) and hierarchically organized, in particular according to an organization in cascades.
A problem lies in the conventional implementation of a hierarchy of the modules, in other words an organization of the modules according to a predefined hierarchy which requires the use of a network layer between a controller and each light module. Such hierarchy then sets limits in terms of size, because the network layer of the controller is necessarily limited to a maximum number of light modules with which it may communicate. Thus, the dimensions of the installation or the number of modules present in the installation will be limited by the limits of the network layer, prohibiting any extension of the installation beyond a critical threshold.